Vegeta (Multiverse saga)
Vegeta is a playable character in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Vegeta is a character from the anime and manga, Dragon Ball, created by akira toriyama. History Vegeta comes to earth along with Nappa, then Raditz, comrade of both and elder brother of Goku, dies at the hands of Piccolo. They decide to travel to the land because they learned of the existence of the Dragon Balls, in addition to finding out that these areas could grant any wish. Upon reaching Earth, Vegeta and Nappa located to Piccolo, Gohan, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Krillin and Chaos, with people who have a battle which brings as a consequence the death of Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, and Chaos. Meanwhile, Goku, who had died in the battle against Raditz, had been revived by the Dragon Balls and had a workout with Kaiō-sama. Goku arrives at the field of battle and easily defeat Nappa. Vegeta kills to Nappa and has a battle with Goku, which was on the verge of dying, but he manages to escape the ground swearing revenge. Vegeta travels to planet Namek because he learns they exist on this planet, a more powerful Dragon Balls, but their plans are complicated when he discovers that Frieza is also behind the Dragon Balls. Since then, Vegeta had no choice but to ally himself with Goku and his friends to be able to defeat frieza and later enemies such as Cell and Majin Boo. Ending Moveset Special Attacks * Ki Ball:'''It launches a ball of ki to the enemy. * '''Energy Bullet Volley: Vegeta fires ten lightning fast beams of energy from his hands. * Galick Gun:'This board both hands back to accumulate power and then shoot it in the form of wave. * '''Big Bang Attack:'Download a ball from medium-size of Ki in his hand. When impacts, cause much damage. * '''Final Crash: An attack very similar to the Final Flash where Vegeta launches a powerful blue ki wave, but when use you can remove a 6 or 8% of the energy. Grab Amazing Impact: Vegeta grabs the opponent, repeatedly punches and kicks them, punches themt into the air, flies after them, and hits them back down. Super Move super saiyan dai ni dankai: '''Vegeta transforms into his Super Saiyan dai ni dankai form, greatly boosting his stats and letting him fly until it wears off. '''Ultimate Attack '''Final Flash: '''Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan and charges up an explosive aura. If the opponent touches the aura, Vegeta will punch them away. He will then fly into the air and gather up an aura of golden ki as he spreads his arms out. Vegeta then puts his hands together, forming a small sphere of golden energy, and fires off a massive energy wave at the opponent. The camera then cuts to a view of the planet. Entrance, exit, and Taunt '''Entrance: '''Vegeta flies down and folds his arms, a smug look on his face. '''Exit: '''Vegeta puts his hand in a finger-gun position and grins smugly. '''Taunt: '''Makes a motion as if he has just finished charging Ki and says "I am the prince of all Saiyans!" or "You're pathetic!" Alternate Costumes Vegeta.png|primary 5193031-vegeta_resurrection_f__dragonball_super__by_rayzorblade189-d91ah80.png|Secondary Vegeta_ssj_by_db_own_universe_arts-d4fz1or.png|ssj Vegeta_SSJ2.png|ssj2 A_vegeta_ssj_dios_ssj.png|ssj god blue Majin_vegeta_ssj2.png|Majin Image Non Disponible.jpg|Red Lanterns suit Trivia Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Anti-Hero Category:Strong Category:Male Characters Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Anti-Registration (Multiverse saga)